life of innocence
by hijuugatsu
Summary: So Tea doesn't have a lot of money but she does have friends and thats where she finds the solution to her problem. Yeah okay i suck at summaries but anyway just read!!!! and dont forget to review!
1. Murderer in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh unfortunately cause if I did I'd sue all the English Dubbers for what they did to a beautiful show. DEATH TO ENGLISH DUBBERS!!! * clears throat dignified like * okay this is my second story and I think its hilarious although its angst. Flames don't harm me cause I can kill them with my sacred flame buster. * pulls out a bucket of water and runs around throwing the water on invisible flamers. * And just so you know people this story probably isn't going anywhere its just a little angsty fic I wrote on the spur of the moment. 

She smiled and waved good bye to her friend as she walked into her apartment and locked the door tightly. She sighed nervously and go to lay in her bed. When she got there thoughts chased each other in her mind as she ran her fingers over the cold edge of death. Absentmindedly she got up and paced wondering whether or not it was the way to go. Was it really the right path? Would she ever regret this moment in her life? Nervously she paced faster and faster her thoughts wild and her breathing hastened. A drop of life hit the ground. It had sprung from the flesh of the innocent and hit the cruel hardness of the world. She gasped and looked at her finger and then the knife she held so delicately. She screamed slightly and flung it away from her, terrified that she would want to do such a thing as take her own life. Tea picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number to confess and give herself another chance at life. 

It had been a late night of talking with all her friends and planning on what they were doing for spring break. She smiled, happy to be here still, happy to be given another chance. She opened her apartment door and waved to show she was safe inside. She flicked her light switch expecting for the brightness of the light to surround her. Nothing happened. The lights stayed off. "Stupid electricity," she muttered to herself, slightly rattled at the absence of the light that gave her comfort. She picked up the phone to find it dead. She went to her room to go to sleep for she was very exhausted. But once inside she found she couldn't drift off into the bliss of slumber. She began thinking of her almost fatal answer to escape from her hectic life this afternoon. Had it really been her? Had she so willingly accepted defeat and prepared to take her own life and toss it away like a dirty sock? Suddenly she was so exhausted her eyes would not stay open and she drifted off into her dreams. 

She was being chased by a shadow. It pursued her and its cold grasp touched her face and she screamed and ran on. The squeak over her sneakers pounded in her ears louder and louder until…

Tea jerked awake in her bed covered in sweat and tangled in her sheets. "It was only a dream…only a dream…" she said soothingly to herself. She lay back down to forget the horrible nightmare when the squeak of her sneakers sounded in her ears again. She bit back a scream and stared into the darkness, terrified of what she might see. After a few minutes, it seemed like hours, the squeaking stopped and nothing more sounded. Try as she might, Tea could not get back to sleep that night. 

A/N: Okay peoples it's real short but I decided to end it here for a bit of a cliffhanger. R&R and keep checking back for more and read my other story cause it's going somewhere as well. 


	2. Sanguine Liquid

Disclaimer: This is the second chapter to life of innocence so if this isn't what you're looking for go somewhere else! Anyway for all you people that want to read it, if you read J-chan's Inu Yasha bloops then yes as a matter of fact I am Hijuu-chan! So if you hate me for what I say to her hit the road. For the remaining handful of people here I hope you enjoy the fic. And to please all the people out there and to avoid lawsuits…

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT!!! Thank you and enjoy the fic. 

The sunshine was warm and comforting, it was a beautiful day to be outside. There were families and young couples of all kinds outside to soak up what sunshine they could. Screams of laughter woke Tea from a restless sleep. "What time is it?" she asked groggily. Rolling over she searched for her clock and couldn't find it. "Stupid thing must've rolled under the bed or something," she explained to herself to quell the rising fear in her heart. She went to the kitchen to find herself some water when she passed by the hallway mirror. 

"Come on Billy throw the ball already!" cried the children impatiently. "The shot has to be perfect!" Billy answered back frustrated. Billy aimed and was about to shoot when a scream echoed through the park and rang in everyone's ears. People jerked up from their books, young children burst into tears of fear, and everyone questioned each other. 

Tea recoiled in horror from the mirror and grasped for her cell phone, hoping it would work. She quickly dialed Yugi's number and waited breathlessly for an answer.

Yugi picked up the phone and mumbled something along the lines of a greeting. He expected a telemarketer or maybe even Joey but was jerked to reality when he heard Tea's voice panicked and close to tears. "What did you say happened?" he asked not sure of what she had said. "My electricity wasn't working and then I heard noises and oh Yugi please just come!" she said panicked. "I'm on my way but get out of there first," Yugi said hanging up and then dialing Joey and then Tristen. 

Tea stood outside by her door with the sun streaming over her, but it gave her no warmth. The fear inside of her chilled her to the darkest corners of her heart. How could this be happening to her? This was the kind of thing that happened on the eleven-o clock news, not to normal people like her. But then again she wasn't all that normal to begin with so maybe it was possible. Nervously, she watched for Yugi, hoping he'd get there soon. Any presence of friends at all would be comforting. What was she going to do next? This apartment was all she could afford. She couldn't buy lawyers or detectives. What was going to happen to her?

Yugi ran down the street dodging cars and people, hoping Joey and Tristen would be where they were supposed to. He ran through the park near Tea's apartment and saw Joey and Tristen talking gravely by a lamppost. 

She saw them coming up the stairs before they noticed she was by her door. It would be so easy to just laugh it off and pretend she had done it for a joke, but she couldn't. She'd been given another chance at life and she was going to live it to her full potential. 

"Tea!" Yugi called out when he saw her standing far apart from her door. Joey ran ahead and asked, "Are you all right? Did anyone try to hurt you?" Tristen watched her seriously and spoke softly, "Tea you must understand that if they did you wouldn't be in danger if you told us." "No guys no one hurt me it's just that…" she trailed off and glanced worriedly at the door. Yugi pulled out the key he had to her apartment and opened the door cautiously. Joey followed him then Tea and then Tristen behind her. "Where did you say you saw the message?" Yugi questioned when they were inside. "On my hall mirror," Tea answered quietly. Yugi walked down the hall and looked at the mirror and then backed away. "Whoever did this is sick," Joey muttered glaring at the mirror. Trailing down on the mirror's pure surface were words written in sanguine liquid. They read 'I know who you are and what you fear. I will conquer your mind. I am Death.' 


	3. Shards of Security

Disclaimer: Hello my throng of devoted screaming fans! Okay anyway enough with the "lets pretend". Sorry I haven't updated sooner I was at a canoeing thing and I got hypothermia AGAIN so I had to wait until my mom was gone to type cause she thinks I need rest. But I came here to type this story for all the people who want to read it! And don't forget to drink "Cheese Juce"! It's the number one drink of the uh…people. 

HEAR YE HEAR YE! I THE GREAT AUTHOR HIJUUGATSU DO NOT OWN THE GREATEST TELEVISION SHOW OF ALL TIME ALSO KNOWN AS YU-GI-OH! THOUGH I DO OWN BILLY AND USE OF THE WORDS "SANGUINE LIQUID" IN A SENTENCE! THANKYOU PEOPLE! Okay enough with theatrics back to the fic. 

"This….this is serious guys. I'm really scared," Tea said quietly when they were out of the apartment. "Don't worry Tea if the creep who wrote that gets anywhere near you we'll deal with him," Joey said angrily cracking his knuckles. "Tea do you want to come to the game shop and stay there for a couple of nights?" Yugi asked. "Thanks Yugi!" Tea exclaimed solving one of her problems temporarily. Tea grabbed a sweater and a few clothing materials but that was it. She wanted to get away from this place, away from the chills and the fear. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan exchanged glances, worried for their friend and the icy grip of death that crept into her mind and showed in her eyes. "Is this all you want to take with you Tea? You might be at Yug's place for awhile…" Joey trailed off trying not to scare her with the fact that she might never return to her apartment again if this person kept stalking her. "I'll be fine with what I have thank you," she said sharply, angry at what he meant by her having to stay in hiding at the Moto's game shop forever in hiding. "Calm down Tea, Joey, Yugi, and I are just trying to help you through this," Tristan said soothingly. The color drained from Tea's face and she sat down on her couch defeated by the conundrum she was in. "Why does this have to happen now?" she asked herself quietly. "Don't worry Tea we're here for you. We'll do everything we can to help you," Joey said trying to comfort her. "Come on Tea let's go to my place okay?" Yugi asked hopefully. "All right," Tea answered standing and going to the door. Tristan and Joey exchanged glances while Yugi walked ahead with Tea. 

"You're sure you're going to be okay here tonight Tea?" Joey asked right before leaving. "Yes Joey I'll be fine. Yugi's here and I'm sure that whoever it was that was writing those things on my mirror is gone," Tea said confidently. "We're just worried about you Tea, you well…you mean a lot to us," Tristan said quietly looking at the floor. Tea smiled and tears came to her eyes and she hugged Tristan and Joey. 

"Good night Tea," Yugi said leaving her room and turning out the light. "Good night Yugi." Tea mumbled sleepily before dropping down onto the soft bed underneath the warm blankets. Finally a chance to be safe and let life return to somewhat normality.

Tea woke in the morning feeling light and safe. She walked cheerily to the kitchen to get some breakfast. While walking she passed the mirror in the hallway and couldn't help but fix her hair slightly and check out her image. "You look a lot better then you did yesterday Tea," Yugi said entering the room in his star pajamas. (A/N I love those!!! They're so cool!!! I mean seriously what bishes do you know that where star pajamas besides Yugi?) "Thanks for letting me stay here Yugi," Tea said gratefully. "Oh Tea it was nothing. I mean what are friends for?" Yugi said blushing slightly from her praise. He went back to his room to make his bed and she went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She walked back to her room and stopped dead. There was a sound of shattering glass and she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her scream. There on the mirror were words scrawled in the same sanguine liquid. They read 'You can not escape from me. I will always follow you. I know where you are. You will fail to draw breath on this earth soon.' 

A/N: So you like it? Sorry that it took me so long to type cause of school and stuff. And about the predictability…sorry about that to guys. Anyway I'm off to work on my other story and this one as well. 


End file.
